


Open mind

by yeonseo_2150



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonseo_2150/pseuds/yeonseo_2150
Summary: You don't have to love meCause we want the same thing
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

任昌均又一次走進了街角的那間夜店。

這家店叫做「OPEN MIND」，是昌均的大學前輩李玟赫經營的熱門夜店，算是一間比較規規矩矩給人跳舞飲酒的地方，進出也有控管。每當他在創作上遇到瓶頸的時候總是習慣來這裡小酌一下，順便從號稱最強情報站店長聽到的故事裡找些靈感。

今天他也不例外的只是簡單地穿上黑色緊身牛仔褲和黑色皮衣、簡單地帶了幾個銀首飾，可是說是非常低調。但擁有出眾外貌和魅力嗓音的他毫不意外只是坐到了吧檯和調酒師說了幾句話就引起了距離較近的幾位辣妹的注意。

「店長說今天比較忙，等一下才有辦法來找您。」一位熟悉的服務生走來，朝他堆起笑容，客客氣氣地送上特別招待的薯條。任昌均早已經習慣那位哥到處嘮叨就沒完沒了地抓著對方說個沒完，想像了一下那個畫面，他忍不住搖了搖頭，接下自己點的飲料後往角落移動，隨後用手撐著頭靠在了吧檯邊朝著舞池的方向開始放空，另一隻手則是沒有節拍地敲擊著桌面。

突然舞池傳來一陣歡呼，任昌均飄到遠方的思緒被瞬間抓住了焦點，他抬起視線尋找到了話題的中心。

在不知何時開始的舞曲和DJ的帶動之下，舞池中開始了SOLO時間。而大家歡呼的原因是正在場中央大顯身手的那位男子。

身材還挺好的? 第一眼看過去，那人的臉毫無疑問就是center的料，染著梳高的金髮，上半身只穿著一件沒有扣上扣子的卡其色短襯衫往下紮進緊身皮褲裡，被雕塑的比例剛好的臀部和大腿肌把禁慾的氛圍渲染到極致。隨著氣氛高漲的節奏舞動的他可以看的出來是真的有練過的實力，時而隨意舞動時而炫幾個困難的舞步，再向不斷對他拋媚眼的觀眾們投以笑容，場邊的歡呼響亮地絲毫沒有要讓下一個挑戰者上場的意思。

靠。這腹肌跟二頭肌也太大塊了吧?

沒忍住爆粗口的昌均有點看傻了，這個人根本從頭到尾都是他的菜，明明是可愛的臉孔身材卻如此火爆，身上每一塊肌肉都和他一起跳舞，自栩沒在夜店失態過的他伸手灌了一口調酒。

咳，咳咳咳咳。 結果嗆到了。

  
  


都說非直男對同類總是有一種直覺，任昌均很確定舞池裡那個男人是他可以去追求的對象。但自從他在上一段感情裡狠狠摔一跤之後，到現在還是提不起勁開啟新的感情。

唉，不管是身體還是心靈都很空虛啊。

  
  


「昌均啊！」這時，終於出現的李玟赫兩手各端著調酒走了過來，推了其中一杯到他眼前。

「你剛才也在看他對吧？他這陣子很常來，好像是隔壁街那間舞蹈教室新來的老師，順道幫我吸引了不少新客人呢！」李玟赫靠近他耳邊「而且很明顯是你喜歡的類型。」

「哥！」任昌均哀怨的叫了一聲「哥明明知道我現在沒有那種心情。」

「我什麼都沒有說耶！」李玟赫開始施展他的話術「雖然說，你哥我呢，是最討厭人家在我店裡搞這種事，但你是我最親愛的弟弟，去吧，去約他一晚，順便變成真愛！」他曖昧的笑了笑「有事哥會罩你！」

  
  


任昌均順著李玟赫的視線看向已經離開舞池的那個男人，雖然說他也不是沒有約過一夜情，但現在卻沒來由的一陣焦躁。

「Fighting my baby！」李玟赫加油的話已經在身後了，任昌均試著擺出自己最穩重迷人的樣子，舉著酒杯朝那人走去。

  
  
  


沒想到還沒有走近那個人的身前就和他對上了視線，任昌均有種變成做壞事被抓到的小孩的感覺。

「Hey，」他只好開口 「 很久沒在這裡看到來秀舞技的人了。」

「不。」意外地，那個人露出了靦腆的笑容「今天不只是來跳舞的。」他說

沒想到面前的男人比他還快進入談話的主題，任昌均有些訝異。

「噢，你可以叫我I.M，剛歸國的作曲家，偶爾連歌詞一起包辦。」他往前貼近了對方的身體，鼻尖傳來一點他喜歡的香水味，還有運動完的男性氣息。

真的要淪陷了。他想。

「Take it easy~」那個男人笑出聲，拿起酒杯碰了碰他的

「別說得好像在相親一樣，」男人的表情一直保持著像大男孩的微笑，說出的卻是成人的內容

「You don't have to love me」他說，男人低下頭把氣息吐在任昌均的臉頰上，「你明明不是來找我談戀愛的。」任昌均在心裡努力的把前來搭訕只是為了睡一晚的目的強調了一遍又一遍，抬頭迎上了男人上下打量他後些許侵略的眼神。

任昌均也笑了，他與生俱來就低沉的聲音在這種場合裡顯得特別合適且性感。

隨後他伸出手，輕輕在對方的脖頸和胸肌上流連。

「好，」他說「再不走明天會來不及退房吧？」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「然後呢然後呢？」李玟赫在電話另一頭激動的問

「我們很合。」任昌均還是一貫的省話，開了擴音的手機讓房間充滿了李玟赫放肆的笑聲「就說直接上就對了吧，聽哥的準沒錯！」

「是啦，『直接上』，所以這週末也約了要見面。」任昌均毫不留情的直接結束了這通電話，他沒說的是，他其實並不算開啟一段新的感情。那晚不管是纏綿的吻，契合的身體，還是事後的閒聊都讓他們對對方非常滿意，對方甚至像是知道他受過的情傷一般，交換聯繫方式的時候只是淡淡說了一句慢慢來，不用太快認真。他則是欣然在對方的胸肌上象徵性地咬了一口。

  
  


Okay, Keep an open mind.

任昌均對他們的以後很是樂觀。


	2. Lost in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lost in paradise, lost in paradise  
> Lost in paradise, it's you

「哥，你覺得如何?我怎麼改總是覺得哪裡怪怪的，但又說不出確切是哪裡...」

「啊...我想想...那你如果把這段伴奏跟後面這段交換一下是不是聽起來比較有層次?...然後把最後的間奏拉長一個八拍。」

  
  


赤裸著上半身的兩人擠在並不是很寬大的椅子上，比起欣賞彼此身上均勻的肌肉線條，更全神貫注地看著螢幕裡密密麻麻排著的音軌，任昌均聞言後快速地按了幾下鍵盤，再撥放後的新旋律的確沒有了那個讓他不滿意的小細節。

  
  


收到邀約訊息的時候他正在為今天的工作收尾。「還沒收工的話我去找你?今天想去吃烤五花肉，我還有優惠券沒有用掉。」後來的故事無非就是管他什麼五花肉，對上眼就先接吻再說了，兩人又在作曲室的沙發上擦槍走火，結束之後隨意地聊著近況——說穿了也不過就是不到一周沒見面而已，於是在話題很快到達尾聲的時候任昌均提議要不要聽聽他最近在寫的半成品。

「哇...哥是天才吧...不是說是舞蹈老師嗎?其實跟我是同行吧?」

李虎錫笑到差點從椅子上摔下去，「你沒看到我們舞蹈教室玻璃窗上貼著我的海報嗎，難不成我只是什麼廣告代言人嗎?」他伸出手捏了一下昌均的腰，惹得對方彈了一下還順帶收到一個可愛的指責眼神。「原本只是想到一段編舞，可是怎麼找都找不到適合的歌就乾脆自己做一首，後來就順便學了一下基本作曲的方法就偶爾會寫來自得其樂?這麼說我大概是天才吧。」

還真是順便。怎麼他就不能順便也變成街舞大師呢?想起上次為了給李虎錫驚喜而去報名單堂體驗課，結果卻變成整場最狀況外學員的慘痛經歷，世界真是不公平啊...他搖搖頭。

  
  


「走啦，我好餓。哥請你吃晚餐。」李虎錫抓過地上的衣服迅速穿好，順手也把昌均的襯衫塞到他手裡。

「我也好餓，原本現在應該早就吃飽了吧，都是哥先撲過來親我才這樣。」任昌均嘟嘟囔囔的假裝抱怨，但又身體誠實的在收拾東西的時候偷襲了對方臉頰一口。

  
  
  


「啊對了，」顧不得手上烤肉夾還在忙碌的翻面滋滋作響的肉、而且嘴裡還有一大口剛塞進去的包肉，李虎錫口齒不清的開口，「我下禮拜要跟我們教室其他老師一起去當演唱會舞者，真的會很忙，應該沒辦法來找你。」

「吃完再講啦哥。」昌均拿過衛生紙擦拭對方嘴角都留下來的醬汁，對方明明年紀比他大卻行動像個孩子的樣子讓他哭笑不得。

任昌均向來就是想什麼就做什麼的人，沒見面幾次就知道自己暈船暈徹底的他沒什麼猶豫就開門見山的就問對方是不是也希望和他發展不只是炮友的關係，「第一次的時候不是就說過了嗎，慢慢來，你也是、我也是。如果只是想和你上床就不會這樣講了吧？」而李虎錫甚至沒有因為他是在完事後的聖人時間討論這個話題有任何不悅。

「哥，你說我們這樣是不是자만추？」思緒回到現在，他低沉的語氣穿過烤肉的煙氣聽起來一貫 的漫不經心，津津有味專心大口吃肉的虎錫先是愣了愣，隨後才反應他說的單詞是流行語。

「哦，你說，追求自然而然的交往？這個嘛...應該算是吧？」

「不是，是睡過之後再決定要不要交往。」

  
  


咳咳咳咳咳咳咳，李虎錫果然嗆到了，「蛤?啊...也可以這麼說沒錯啦。」他花了好一陣子才緩過來，「那我回來之後再問你答案怎麼樣?」

「什麼答案?」

「要不要跟我交往啊。」李虎錫說的好像今天天氣真好一樣輕鬆，「哥會讓你忘記之前失戀的痛苦的。」

這下子換昌均愣住了「哥現在是在告白嗎?」

「當然。」

「那就等哥回來的時候，」他難得露出真摯的表情

「我再回答哥。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 佛系...更新...


	3. With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing all night with you  
> 모든 걸 다 가져가줘 With you  
> Give it to you till the morn

今天是李虎錫「出差」後回來的第一個工作日，任昌均早已準備好答應要回覆的答案，特地稍作打扮，決定來接他下班，順道再去吃個約會吃晚餐。

「請問元虎老師的教室在哪裡呢?」櫃台似乎是來了新的助理，早就習慣用本名互相稱呼對方的昌均突然意識到在舞蹈教室的老師都是用暱稱來上課，一下子想不起來李虎錫取的暱稱還傻傻地張望玻璃窗上的海報，幸好助理還是很和藹可親的告訴他方向，他坐在教室門外的椅子上等待，正好剛結束今天的課程，學員們三三兩兩的收拾好東西出來。

「是你嗎，昌均?」有個聲音叫住了低頭滑手機的他，他抬頭一看卻看見了那個已經三個月不見，再見到卻只想一拳揍上去的熟悉臉孔。

「你怎麼還沒死?」他沒好氣地說了一句，希望對方直接氣到走掉也好。

「怎麼這樣啦，這麼久就不見沒有我就算了，不要這麼兇嘛...你是來跳舞的嗎?呀，跟你說，裡面那個老師身材超好、長的也好帥，要不是我們小不點還在等我我就要去約他吃晚餐了...。」

真的是欠打，不知道把衣服丟上去蓋住監視器能不能直接打架?

「哦，昌均啊!你來了。」這時虎錫已經關好燈走了出來，就看到剛剛課上的學生正在滔滔不絕地和昌均說話，而昌均的臉卻 陰沉的可怕。

「啊...」那個人終於停了下來，看了看自己的前男友跟天菜舞蹈老師貌似很親密的樣子，「你們認識?那太好了!元虎老師你好，我是昌均的朋友啦，剛剛上了你的課我都要變成你的粉絲了，我...」

「走吧，我的男朋友，」任昌均最後一點耐性告罄。他牽起李虎錫的手就走，順便回頭大聲的告知「慣性劈腿的渣男不要老是覬覦別人男朋友好嗎?」

  
  


「...男朋友...?」兩個人依舊牽著手一起坐在公車亭裡，他從剛剛就一直沒辦法放下自己的嘴角，「我剛剛是意外收到回答了嗎?」

「抱歉啊哥，」任昌均心虛的看向他「本來想要正式一點、或是浪漫一點的告白的...可是就突然被那個臭渣男弄成這樣...你知道，就是那個人跟我在一起的時候劈腿不只一個人，我還是他的朋友看不下去告訴我才知道的...。」

李虎錫用另一隻手的食指攔住了更多抱歉的話，「這樣就很好了，跟你在一起就很好了。」

任昌均看著那個從第一次見面起看了好多次的甜甜笑容，頓時又感受到了心動的感覺。

不知道何時突然下起了太陽雨，樹上飄下了幾朵被雨滴打落的小花。

「下雨了，那要不要直接回家叫外賣吃?」

  
  
  
  


任昌均有些恍惚的看著身上的人，隨即又被性愛裡刺激性的快感拉回注意。

「在想什麼，嗯？」比平常略為低沉的聲音在耳邊迴盪，身體被對方有些狠戾卻也拿捏好力度地拓開，快感讓他忍不住輕喘了幾聲。

「在想怎麼可以這麼舒服。」他露出嫣然一笑調皮地回以更害臊的話。

「真的是受不了你欸，男朋友。」李虎錫早已習慣這種不按牌理出牌的個性，默契地和他一起對上嘴接吻，

周末的夜晚他們有很多時間可以好好的感受和探索彼此心裡的溫度。


End file.
